Let It Snow
by yintotheyang
Summary: Part 6 of the Living In A Moment series.
1. Holiday Spirit

A/N – Okay, so I feel like I've put you all through enough angst in this series, so this night is a night void of angst. I always get so angry at the GH writers because they give so much angst and basically no happiness and I refuse to do the same. Happy reading! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 1 – Holiday Spirit**

Johnny was so excited. His time with Lulu had been limited as he worked hard to gain full control of the business. But not tonight. Tonight was Christmas Eve and nothing was going to stand in the way of he and Lulu's first Christmas together.

He was on his way to pick Lulu up and they were going to Lucky's house for a family celebration. Johnny was somewhat nervous about spending more than a few minutes with Lulu's family. He had met both Lucky and Nikolas briefly, but tonight their sons would be there as well as Lulu's father. He wasn't exactly experienced in family celebrations, so he didn't know what to expect.

He pulled into the parking lot of Kelly's and hurried inside to escape the cold air. Mike smiled at him as he took a seat at the counter. He ordered a cup of coffee to pass the time as he waited for Lulu.

"Did Lulu work this morning?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Mike answered. "Busy day too. A lot of last minute shoppers came in to warm up with coffee or hot chocolate."

"I'm glad business is doing well," Johnny smiled.

"Me too," Lulu laughed, coming down the stairs. "It means more tips which means more money."

"You look beautiful," Johnny complimented, giving Lulu a soft kiss as she sat beside him.

"Thank you," Lulu replied.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Mike asked, pouring Lulu some coffee.

"Tonight I'm dragging Johnny to a family get together," Lulu responded and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I am more than happy to go," Johnny said, defending himself. "I'm just a little nervous is all."

"Why are you nervous?" Mike wondered.

"Johnny thinks my family will kill him if he does something wrong," Lulu smirked. "Which they might, you never know."

"Exactly," Johnny breathed. "It's not easy dating the most well-connected woman in Port Charles."

"Well you two have fun," Mike said, taking Johnny's money as they stood to leave.

"We will," Lulu promised as she took Johnny's hand and walked out the door.

Johnny helped her into the car and then hurried around to his side. He started the car, but paused before putting it in gear. He looked to Lulu and took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you," Johnny whispered.

"I love you too," Lulu replied.

Johnny leaned over and pressed his lips to Lulu's and then pulled away. He smiled at her and then shifted the car into gear and sped away to Lucky's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was so happy to be spending Christmas with Johnny. He had originally wanted to spend a few days completely alone, but Lulu had requested they spend Christmas Eve with her family. In typical fashion, Johnny had agreed instantly. He always did everything she asked him to, something Lulu took advantage of from time to time.

They pulled up to Lucky's house and Johnny opened her door for her. They hurried up the walk and Lulu opened the door without knocking. They entered the house, fingers entwined and found the living room empty.

"Lucky," Lulu called.

"Hey," Lucky said, coming into the room and dragging Cameron behind him.

"Hi," Lulu smiled. "Hey, Cam."

"Daddy," Cameron whined.

"I told you I would not play video games with you tonight," Lucky replied. "It's Christmas Eve. You can go one night without them. Now say hello to Aunt Lulu and Johnny."

"Hi," Cameron smiled weakly at Lulu. "Why did you bring a boy?"

"Johnny is my special friend," Lulu answered.

"Do you play video games?" Cameron asked Johnny and Lulu laughed at Johnny's obvious surprise.

"I bet you could teach me," Johnny smiled.

"Daddy, can I show Johnny my room?" Cameron questioned in excitement.

"Maybe later," Lucky responded. "We're still waiting for your Uncle Nikolas and Spencer."

"Okay," Cameron sighed.

"Where's Jake?" Lulu asked.

"Asleep upstairs," Lucky answered.

"Dad's not coming?" Lulu wondered.

"I never heard from him," Lucky said sadly. "I guess we'll just wait and see."

"I guess I'll get the presents we brought from the car," Lulu offered.

"I can do it," Johnny protested.

"No," Lulu shook her head. "I need a big strong man's help. Cam's the only one for the job."

"Really?" Cameron asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Lulu smiled and Cameron rushed to the door, pulling her along.

"She's great with him," Johnny observed.

"Yeah," Lucky agreed. "So how is everything coming?"

"So far, no complications," Johnny answered. "Thanks for agreeing to help anyway you can. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Lucky responded. "I can't guarantee nothing will happen, but I'm doing my best."

"Look who we found," Lulu announced, coming back inside followed by Cameron, Spencer and Nikolas.

"Hey," Lucky greeted, hugging Spencer. "I'm glad you two could make it."

"We're happy to be here," Nikolas replied. "Nice to see you, Johnny."

"You too," Johnny said, shaking his hand.

"This is my son, Spencer," Nikolas smiled. "Spencer this is Johnny."

"Hi," Spencer muttered shyly.

"Hi, Spencer," Johnny responded.

"Daddy?" Cameron asked with big eyes. "Can we go now?"

"If Johnny wants to," Lucky conceded. "Don't wake up Jake and take Spencer with you."

"Johnny, do you want to see my room?" Cameron wondered.

"Sure," Johnny answered.

"Cool, let's go," Cameron squealed, running up the stairs.

Lulu laughed as Johnny and Spencer followed Cameron. She turned to Nikolas and Lucky who were watching her with smiles on their faces. Lulu smiled back at them and sat on the couch. They followed and sat on either side of her.

"Johnny is a pushover," Lulu observed. "He will do anything to make other people happy."

"I doubt that goes well in his business," Nikolas said softly.

"I wouldn't know," Lulu replied. "I stay out of that."

"Well that's good," Nikolas responded. "I just want you safe."

"I know," Lulu nodded. "He would do anything to keep me safe. I think his month in the hospital proved that."

"Come on, Nikolas," Lucky laughed. "If I can let it go, so can you."

"Right," Lulu agreed. "I love Johnny and I think you two would be friends if you just gave him a chance."

"I guess I'm a pushover too," Nikolas smirked. "I will give him a chance. Anything to make you happy."

"Thanks," Lulu smiled.


	2. Family Time

A/N – I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter! I hope everyone likes this chapter as well! So in my imagination, Spencer and Cameron are about the same age. Thanks for reading and I would love a review!

**Chapter 2 – Family Time**

Johnny sat in the floor between Cameron and Spencer. They were playing Super Mario Brothers on Nintendo DS. Johnny really didn't know what he was doing, but he was enjoying watching Cameron and Spencer get so excited while trying to rescue the Princess. He had held back his laughter when Cameron got frustrated with him for losing a life on an "easy" round, but inside he was howling.

"See," Cameron said to Johnny as he pointed to the screen as Spencer played. "It's easy. You can do it."

"You guys are better than me," Johnny replied. "I've never played video games before."

"How come?" Cameron asked.

"My dad never let me," Johnny answered.

"Your daddy sounds mean," Cameron said innocently.

"Just a little," Johnny smiled.

They continued to play and after Johnny was unsuccessful on another "easy" round, Cameron suggested playing something else. He brought out a toy badge and put it on Johnny.

"You're the cop and me and Spence are the bad guys," Cameron instructed. "You have to arrest us and take us to jail."

"Okay," Johnny nodded. "But I don't have handcuffs."

"You have to pretend," Cameron sighed and Johnny laughed.

"Of course," Johnny smiled.

Johnny read Spencer and Cameron their rights and put them in pretend jail, which was the closet. Then they escaped custody and tackled the officer. Johnny laughed and grabbed them both. He pinned them down and started tickling them, causing them to giggle uncontrollably. Johnny let up on them and they all fell to the ground to steady their laughter.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Spencer wondered, looking at Johnny.

"Sure, little man," Johnny responded.

"Do you love Aunt Lulu?" Spencer asked.

"Very much," Johnny answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Daddy says that Aunt Lulu deserves someone who really loves her," Spencer replied.

"I agree with your dad," Johnny said, ruffling Spencer's hair. "Your Aunt Lulu deserves the best all the time."

"Are you going to marry her?" Cameron wondered.

"Can you two keep a secret?" Johnny questioned and they both nodded eagerly. "I'm going to ask her to marry me one day and I really hope she says yes. I want to marry her more than anything. But here's the secret part. When I do ask, I want it to be a surprise, so you can't tell her or your dads about my plans okay?"

"Okay," they said in unison.

"Great," Johnny chuckled.

Johnny watched in amusement as Spencer and Cameron huddled together and whispered to each other, apparently conferring about something. They seemed to make an agreement and they turned back to Johnny.

"Is it okay if Spence and me call you Uncle Johnny?" Cameron said sweetly.

"Yeah," Johnny answered. "It's definitely okay."

"Cool," Spencer squealed. "Uncle Johnny, are you gonna play with us more often?"

"I hope so," Johnny replied.

"Yes," Cameron said happily. "If you play with us a lot, you'll get better at Nintendo."

"Sounds good to me," Johnny smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nikolas, Lulu and Lucky sat on the couch and talked about old Christmas memories. They talked about different things they remembered about Laura and they laughed and got teary-eyed. In the middle of one of Lucky's stories someone knocked on the door. Lucky got up to answer it and smiled when he opened the door.

"You actually knocked," Lucky noted, letting Luke in the house.

"I was lectured the last time," Luke pointed out.

"Dad," Lulu said happily, coming to give him a hug. "I'm so glad you came."

"I wanted to meet this guy," Luke smirked. "I needed to make sure he was good enough for my gumdrop."

"That's really not up to you," Lulu replied. "I make my own decisions."

"I know, Lesley Lu," Luke laughed. "So where is he?"

"He's upstairs playing with Cam and Spencer," Lucky answered. "They seem to like him."

"He must be good if he can win them over," Luke responded.

"So how have you been?" Nikolas asked.

"Good," Luke said with a smile. "Hiding from Tracy mostly. She can be clingy."

"You're her husband," Lulu interjected. "She was probably just happy to know you're alive."

"I guess," Luke conceded. "So when are we opening presents?"

"Did you bring any presents?" Lucky wondered.

"For the youngsters," Luke answered.

"Better than last year," Nikolas muttered.

"It's not my fault the adults don't like the treasures from my adventures," Luke replied.

"It's not that we don't like them," Lulu laughed. "More like we have enough of them."

Everyone laughed and Lucky called for the boys to come down stairs. Lucky, Luke and Nikolas headed for the kitchen but Lulu stayed behind to wait for Johnny. Her heart fluttered as Johnny came down the stairs laughing with Cameron and Spencer. They seemed to adore him and she was glad that they were getting along.

"Where's daddy?" Cameron asked.

"And my daddy?" Spencer added.

"They went in the kitchen," Lulu said with a smile.

"Okay," Cameron nodded. "Come on Uncle Johnny. We have cookies."

"You two go ahead," Johnny responded. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you two gonna kiss?" Spencer wondered.

"Probably," Lulu answered.

"Ew!" the boys said, running into the kitchen as Johnny laughed.

"You better make good on that threat," Johnny teased, pulling Lulu into his arms.

"Uncle Johnny?" Lulu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Their idea," Johnny grinned. "But I kind of like it. You don't?"

"It's pretty cute," Lulu conceded.

Johnny smiled even wider and captured Lulu's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. Lulu pulled back for air, but Johnny connected their lips again. She smiled against his lips and threaded her fingers in his hair.

"You must be Johnny," Luke said, interrupting their kiss.

"Yes," Johnny replied, trying to steady his breathing.

"Johnny, this is my dad," Lulu introduced them. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Johnny."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Spencer," Johnny said, offering his hand for Luke to shake.

"You too, son," Luke stated, shaking Johnny's hand. "Cupcake, go into the kitchen with your brothers. Junior and I need to talk."

"I don't think so," Lulu shook her head.

"It's okay," Johnny smiled. "Bring me a cookie."

"Alright," Lulu smiled and then turned to Luke. "Be good."

"Of course," Luke laughed.

Lulu walked into the kitchen and Luke sat on the couch. He motioned for Johnny to sit next to him and Johnny obliged.

"You love my daughter," Luke said simply. "I know that from everything I've managed to find out about you. And from the way you were kissing her when I walked in."

"I love her more than anything," Johnny promised. "I always will."

"I believe that," Luke nodded. "And I'm not going to lecture you about your life or keeping her safe. I'm just going to give you some instructions."

"Okay," Johnny said warily.

"My daughter loves you," Luke noted. "Be thankful for that and make her happy. She deserves it."

"I plan on it," Johnny replied.


	3. Presents for Everyone

A/N – We got Jolu today!!! I am so happy! I love that this chapter is called "Presents for Everyone" because this is my present to the readers who love Jolu as much as I do and are probably just as excited as I am because they had scenes! Alright, enough rambling! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 3 – Presents for Everyone**

Lulu walked back into the living room and found Johnny and Luke laughing on the couch. She cleared her throat and Johnny immediately stood up and made room for her on the couch. She sat by her dad and Johnny took a seat on the other side of her.

"What were you two talking about?" Lulu asked.

"Nothing," Johnny and Luke said at the same time and then they both started laughing.

"I don't trust you," Lulu said pointing at Luke before turning to Johnny. "And you need to stay away from him. He'll get you in trouble."

"So will she," Luke muttered and Johnny laughed again.

Lulu rolled her eyes and sunk back onto the couch and Johnny followed. Lucky, Nikolas, Cameron and Spencer came into the living room and they all sat in chairs and on the floor.

"Is it present time, daddy?" Cameron asked excitedly.

"I guess so," Lucky smiled. "Who wants to pass them out?"

"Me," Spencer and Cameron squealed.

"I think you two can handle it," Nikolas laughed.

Spencer and Cameron hurried to the tree and started passing presents out to everyone. Johnny was surprised when two presents were placed in his lap. After everyone had their presents they took turns opening them. Cameron and Spencer both loved the toys that Lulu picked out for them and they gave both Johnny and Lulu hugs as thank yous.

"Are you going to open your presents, Uncle Johnny?" Cameron wondered and Lucky's eyes widened.

"Sure, buddy," Johnny answered.

"Open the one from me and daddy first," Spencer instructed.

As Johnny opened his presents, Nikolas motioned for Lucky and Lulu to follow him to the kitchen.

"Uncle Johnny?" Nikolas asked. "Is there something you need to tell us, Lulu?"

"Yes," Lulu said seriously.

"You two haven't been together long enough to get married," Lucky argued, but Lulu stopped him.

"I'm kidding," Lulu laughed. "Johnny said the boys gave him that nickname."

"Did he say it was okay?" Nikolas wondered.

"Of course," Lulu answered.

"He shouldn't have done that, Lu," Lucky frowned.

"Why?" Lulu questioned. "It was their idea and he didn't have a problem with it. Neither do I."

"They're young," Nikolas reasoned. "What if you and Johnny break up?"

"I think we've proven we're a pretty strong couple," Lulu noted. "We're not breaking up and if we did for some reason, Cameron and Spencer would understand. They're smarter than you two give them credit for."

"I don't think they should get attached," Lucky continued.

"I think they already are," Nikolas countered.

"Whether they are or not doesn't matter," Lulu replied. "I love Johnny and he loves me. We're going to be together and I think it's great he's getting along with Cam and Spencer. He's never really had a family before and I hope that one day he can think of you two as brothers."

"Maybe you're right," Lucky relented. "It's still strange to think of you being old enough to have a guy who my kid would call uncle."

"I completely agree," Nikolas added.

Lulu laughed and walked back into the living room to see Johnny playing with Cameron and Spencer on the floor. Luke was watching them with a smile. Nikolas and Lucky walked past her and began gathering up the trash from the wrapping paper.

"I'll be right back," Johnny told the boys before walking over to Lulu and dragging her back into the kitchen.

"Are you stealing me away?" Lulu asked.

"Not yet," Johnny replied. "I was just wondering what you and your brothers talked about."

"You," Lulu smiled.

"What about me?" Johnny wondered.

"Your relationship with the boys," Lulu answered.

"Let me guess," Johnny sighed. "They don't approve?"

"They didn't at first, but I worked my magic," Lulu responded.

"I wish you didn't have to do that," Johnny said softly.

"Do what?" Lulu questioned.

"Defend me all the time," Johnny clarified. "I hate that you are always having to fight with your family because of me."

"I don't fight with them," Lulu countered. "I just remind them what a great guy you are and how much we love each other."

"I do love you," Johnny said sweetly. "You know that, right?"

"Of course," Lulu replied. "Although I'm a little jealous."

"Of what?" Johnny asked.

"I think you love the boys more," Lulu said and Johnny laughed.

"I love you more than anything or anyone in the world," Johnny promised. "But the boys are a pretty close second."

"I guess I can deal with that," Lulu laughed.

Johnny pulled her close and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Lulu pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She loved to stare into his eyes and feel the love and desire he had for her. She suddenly wanted to be alone with him.

"Let's get out of here," Lulu suggested.

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked. "I know how important your family is to you."

"I'm sure," Lulu smiled seductively. "We still have a stop to make before we can go back to my place."

"Okay, but we're not going back to your place," Johnny replied.

"Why not?" Lulu pouted.

"Because I planned a surprise for you," Johnny explained.

"What kind of a surprise?" Lulu wondered.

"A secret surprise," Johnny smirked.

"Well then let's go," Lulu smiled.

Lulu took his hand and led the way back to the living room. They told everyone they were leaving and Lulu gathered their things while Johnny hugged the boys and promised to see them soon. She couldn't help but enjoy how much the boys already adored Johnny and how he adored them the same way.

"What's that face?" Johnny asked as they got in the car.

"I'm glad we're spending Christmas together," Lulu said.

"Me too," Johnny smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jason sat in his living room. Spinelli had gone to visit family for the holidays, so he was alone. Jason jumped as someone knocked on his balcony door. He looked up to see Johnny and Lulu at the door. He hurried to the door to let them in and out of the cold.

"What are you two doing here?" Jason wondered.

"We got you a present," Lulu replied.

"Why would you get me a present?" Jason questioned.

"Because you've done so much for us," Lulu answered.

"This was all her idea?" Jason asked Johnny.

"I agreed to the gift," Johnny laughed. "I objected to the visit, but she won as usual."

"Well, what is it?" Jason inquired.

"Open it," Lulu suggested.

Jason sat down and opened the present. It was a brand new leather jacket. He looked up at Lulu in confusion.

"I remembered that I cried all over your other one when Johnny was in surgery," Lulu said softly. "I figured you could use a new one."

"You didn't have to do that," Jason responded.

"We did," Johnny insisted. "It's our way of saying thank you."

"I didn't get you two anything," Jason muttered.

"Good," Lulu smiled. "You've already given us so much."

"Hopefully my plan will work and you two will be out of danger for good," Jason replied.

"Hopefully," Johnny agreed.

"We should go," Lulu noted. "I know it was dangerous for us to come, but I really wanted to get you something."

"Thanks," Jason offered. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Johnny and Lulu said together.

Jason gave Lulu a hug and shook Johnny's hand and then watched them exit the penthouse. He looked at the jacket and smiled. He picked the jacket up, put it on and grinned even wider. It fit perfectly.


	4. Traditions

A/N – Here is the newest chapter of this night! This night has been so much fun to write! I also have a Jolu one shot that I wrote called _Love Like Ours_ so check that out if you haven't! I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 4 – Traditions**

Johnny was stealing glances at Lulu out of the corner of his eye. They were driving to the cabin and he was going slow, just enjoying taking a drive with her. Their hands were linked together and she was staring thoughtfully out the window.

"It's kind of amazing," Johnny commented, breaking Lulu from her thoughts.

"What is?" Lulu asked.

"How normal I feel right now," Johnny smiled. "I'm driving with my girlfriend to our secret spot so we can be completely alone for the holiday."

"It is amazing," Lulu agreed. "With the drama we usually have going on, we don't get a lot of time to just be happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you," Johnny replied.

"Why do you always say such sweet things to me?" Lulu wondered.

"I just say what I feel," Johnny answered.

"I like that about you," Lulu responded.

"You love everything about me," Johnny smirked.

"Yes I do," Lulu admitted. "And you love me right?"

"More than anything," Johnny said quickly.

"Enough to tell me what the surprise is?" Lulu questioned.

"I should have known you would ask me that," Johnny laughed.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Lulu pouted.

"No, because I like surprising you with things and I worked hard on this one," Johnny explained. "I know you're going to love it."

"Okay, I guess I can wait," Lulu sighed. "So is this surprise my present?"

"One of them," Johnny replied.

"What do you mean one of them?" Lulu demanded. "You didn't overdue it did you?"

"It's our first Christmas," Johnny smiled. "I wanted it to be special."

"That's not answering the question," Lulu noted. "Which means you did overdue it."

"I could never do enough for you," Johnny responded. "Are you mad?"

"Yes," Lulu answered. "I only got you one thing and it's not much. I mean it's hard enough getting one thing for the person who has enough money to get anything he wants."

"Lulu, you didn't have to get me anything," Johnny insisted. "Being with you means more to me than I could ever tell you. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not really mad," Lulu relented. "I just wish I could do more for you."

"I don't want you to do more," Johnny said softly. "You loving me is all I need."

"I'm always going to love you," Lulu promised.

"Then I'll always be happy," Johnny smiled.

* * *

Lulu was so excited when Johnny pulled up to the cabin. He had, per usual, refused to tell her what he was planning. She got out of the car without waiting for him and rushed to the door. He caught up to her and kept her from entering.

"Close your eyes," Johnny demanded.

"Johnny," Lulu pouted. "It's cold."

"Close your eyes and you can go inside," Johnny smirked.

Lulu sighed and then closed her eyes. She heard Johnny unlock the door and then felt him place his hand behind her back. He guided her inside and closed the door behind them.

"Can I open them?" Lulu asked. She loved to complain about his surprises, but she was loving every minute of this one.

"Yes," Johnny whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and they immediately filled with tears of joy. Johnny had decorated the entire cabin with Christmas knick-knacks and lights. It was beautiful and Lulu was speechless. She had told him of how much she loved Christmas as a child and that she missed all of the little things like decorations. The room was perfect, except for one thing. There was no tree.

"What do you think?" Johnny questioned.

"I love it," Lulu breathed. "I can't believe you did this."

"I wanted to make you happy," Johnny said sweetly.

"It's amazing," Lulu said, kissing him quickly. "I do have one question."

"What's that?" Johnny wondered, pulling her into his arms.

"Where's the tree?" Lulu asked.

"In the box," Johnny answered.

"Why would the tree be in the box?" Lulu inquired.

"Because you haven't put it up yet," Johnny replied.

"Really?" Lulu asked, realizing what he meant. "I can't believe your remembered that."

"I remember everything you tell me," Johnny smiled. "Your favorite part of Christmas is putting together the tree and then decorating it just right. So now we have a tree and brand new decorations. You get to do your favorite thing and I get to watch."

"You're not just watching," Lulu laughed.

"What am I doing?" Johnny wondered.

"You are helping me decorate," Lulu responded.

"I don't know how to decorate a tree," Johnny admitted. "I haven't had a tree since I was seven."

"I'll teach you," Lulu said, leaning up on her tiptoes. "I think it would be fun to do it together."

Lulu smiled as Johnny captured her mouth in a kiss. He could never resist her. He deepened the kiss and her fingers found their way into his hair. He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll do whatever you want," Johnny whispered.

"Good," Lulu breathed. "Because I want to start all kinds of traditions with you tonight."

"I like the sound of that," Johnny smiled.

Lulu smiled back and forced herself to leave Johnny's arms. She sent him to get the tree and she took off her coat. When Johnny came back she told him to put the box on the floor. She put the tree together while Johnny built a fire in the fireplace.

"Are you ready to decorate?" Lulu asked.

"I guess," Johnny replied. "Where do we start?"

"Lights," Lulu answered.

"Lights," Johnny sighed. "Christmas lights and I don't get along. You should have seen me putting the other ones up."

"Bad?" Lulu wondered as she started stringing lights on the tree.

"Awful," Johnny laughed. "I hope you know how much I love you."

"I do," Lulu smiled. "This whole place shows me. Where did you get all this stuff anyway?"

"I bought it," Johnny responded.

"You bought all of this at one time?" Lulu asked in shock. "Usually you collect stuff over time."

"I don't like following rules," Johnny smirked.

"I think I know that about you," Lulu smiled as she finished with the lights. "Okay, ornaments now."

"I didn't get many," Johnny replied. "Just a few bells and balls."

"That's good," Lulu nodded. "We'll gather more over the years."

"I like it when you say things like that," Johnny whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I like thinking about us being together forever."

"Me too," Lulu agreed, leaning back into him. She giggled as he pressed his lips to her neck and bit her softly. "We still have work to do."

"Or we could finish later," Johnny suggested, trailing his fingers underneath her sweater and rubbing her stomach gently.

"I know you," Lulu breathed. "If we start this now, we won't stop tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Johnny muttered against her skin.

"You can wait a little longer," Lulu laughed, pulling away.

Johnny groaned and started putting more ornaments on the tree. Lulu smiled and helped him. They worked silently as they finished decorating the tree. Lulu put the angel Johnny had bought on top and then fell onto the couch. Johnny joined her and put his arm around her.

"It's beautiful," Lulu commented, looking at the true.

"Yes, it is," Johnny agreed, looking at her. "Am I allowed to kiss you now?"

"No," Lulu smirked. "I want to give each other presents first."

"Why don't I give you your second present then?" Johnny suggested.

"Okay," Lulu smiled.

"Stay put," Johnny ordered.

Lulu laughed as he got off the couch and went into the bedroom. She was so happy. As much as she didn't like Johnny spoiling her with all of the presents, she loved that he put so much love and thought into every gift he gave her. He returned with a small package and sat down next to her. He gave her the package and smiled.

"Open it," Johnny requested.

Lulu slowly tore off the wrapping paper and then opened the top of the box. Inside was a beautiful, angel ornament made of glass. Lulu carefully took it out of the box and held it up. The angel was holding the word "Lulu" made from a bright blue glass. She was completely speechless as she stared at the most beautiful gift she had ever been given.

"Johnny," Lulu whispered. "This is gorgeous. Where did you get this?"

"I know someone who makes them," Johnny smiled. "I told him to make me the most beautiful ornament ever for the most beautiful woman ever. I hope you like it."

"I love it," Lulu breathed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Johnny replied.


	5. Best Gift Ever

A/N – I am really loving the comments on this night! It's good to see that everyone is enjoying the fluff! I know how much I miss Jolu and writing this is my therapy to help me remember why I love them so much! Hopefully, it does the same for all of you when you read! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 5 – Best Gift Ever**

Lulu carefully hung her new ornament on the tree and then turned to smile at Johnny. He smiled back and she told him to sit on the couch while she got his present from the car. He obeyed and she put on her coat and hurried outside. She retrieved his gift and returned to the cabin. When she came in he was eying her curiously, but she just smiled and sat next to him, placing the gift in his lap.

"Can I open it?" Johnny wondered.

"Of course," Lulu smiled. "I hope you like it."

Johnny carefully tore the paper away from the box and slowly lifted the lid. Inside, he found an autographed black and white photograph of the Rat Pack that Lulu had placed in an antique frame. He grinned widely and looked to Lulu who seemed to be nervously waiting for his reaction.

"Where did you get this? Johnny asked.

"I was in this antique store the other day," Lulu explained. "I was looking for something for Carly because she likes that kind of stuff when I saw this. I had been having trouble finding you something and when I saw this I thought it would be perfect."

"It is perfect," Johnny replied. "I love it."

"I didn't know if you had some where to put it," Lulu said slowly.

"I think I should keep it here," Johnny responded. "I was thinking of bringing more stuff here anyway. To make it more like a home. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Lulu agreed. "We can get a television and a DVD player and watch the movies you have. Or not watch them."

"I want you to watch them eventually," Johnny smirked. "But I don't know if we can watch them together. There's a good chance that I would start something."

"What other stuff do you want to bring out here?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't know," Johnny answered. "Maybe some new curtains or a bedspread. I just want it to be ours. I want you to decorate it the way you would our house or apartment."

"Is that because you think it will be awhile before we have our own house or apartment?" Lulu questioned.

"It's hard to say when we'll have that," Johnny said softly. "But we have this now and I want to make it into a home for us. I can't wait to be with you all the time and doing something like this will help me remember the reason I'm going through all of this right now is so one day we'll be together, free from the mob."

"I can't wait for that day," Lulu whispered in his ear.

She kissed his neck softly and he sighed. He turned his face to hers and caught her lips in a heated kiss. She deepened the kiss and climbed onto his lap. She broke away from his lips and started kissing his neck again. She started to unbutton his dress shirt and he caught her hands. She pulled away and gave him a questioning stare.

"What?" Lulu wondered.

"I have another present for you," Johnny muttered.

"Another one?" Lulu asked in disbelief and Johnny nodded. "Where is it?"

Johnny smiled and moved Lulu off of his lap. He stood up and went to his jacket pocket and pulled out a large jewelry case. He sat down next to her again and she reached for the case. He pulled it out of her reach and smirked at her.

"For someone who didn't want me to go overboard you seem pretty excited," Johnny teased.

"Maybe," Lulu blushed.

"This is kind of the real present," Johnny said seriously. "I wanted to give you something that you could wear everyday and think of us and our love for each other."

"Okay," Lulu nodded.

He opened the box slowly and Lulu gasped. Inside was a beautiful heart shaped pendant made from peridot gems and other light blue gems that Lulu didn't know the names of. The gems alternated so that no gem of the same color was next to each other. It hung from a silver chain and Johnny gently lifted it out of the box. Lulu ran her fingertips over the pendant and smiled at Johnny. He motioned for her to turn around and she obliged, lifting her hair so he could clasp it around her neck. When he finished fastening the necklace, Lulu turned to Johnny and kissed him passionately.

"So you like it?" Johnny wondered, after the kiss ended.

"It's so beautiful," Lulu replied. "Is that your birthstone?"

"Yeah," Johnny breathed. "Aquamarine."

"How did you know mine?" Lulu asked.

"I investigated," Johnny smiled.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Lulu noted.

"As far as I know it's one of a kind," Johnny responded.

"You had this made too?" Lulu questioned.

"Just for you," Johnny nodded. "It's supposed to represent our hearts belonging to each other."

"It's so perfect," Lulu said with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Johnny promised. "I always will."

"You know what would be amazing right now?" Lulu asked.

"I can think of a few things," Johnny whispered, caressing her face.

"Was a dance one of them?" Lulu wondered.

"Not exactly," Johnny admitted. "But I would love to dance with you."

"Great," Lulu smiled. "Do we have a radio or something?"

"We don't need one," Johnny replied, standing up.

"What are we going to dance to?" Lulu questioned.

"You'll see," Johnny responded, pulling Lulu off the couch.

Lulu stood and moved closer to Johnny. He put his arms around her waist and she rested her hands around his neck. He closed his eyes and began swaying softly to a tune that Lulu assumed was in his head. Before long, Lulu heard him singing the tune softly in her ear as she rested her head on his chest.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful," he sang. "But the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

Lulu smiled as he kissed her cheek softly as he continued. She got lost in his voice as he continued the song. She was so happy to be in his arms, celebrating Christmas with him. They swayed slowly as Johnny finished the song.

"The fire is slowly dying and my dear we're still goodbying. But as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," he finished.

They stopped dancing and Lulu giggled as she looked out the window and saw snowflakes beginning to fall. Johnny saw them too and laughed with her. He kissed her forehead and she looked into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Johnny," Lulu whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Lulu," Johnny breathed.

Johnny kissed Lulu sweetly on the lips. She threaded her fingers through his hair as she deepened the kiss. He ran his hands under her sweater and massaged her lower back. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes as she began unbuttoning his shirt. He watched her with love in his eyes as she took her time, savoring their time together. She reached the final button and pressed her lips to his again with even more passion than before as she pushed his shirt off of him.

He pulled her tightly against him and began kissing her neck as he raised her sweater slowly. He removed his lips long enough to pull her sweater over her head. She pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him deeply, running her fingers through his hair. He picked her up into his arms and knelt down to the floor. He laid her back in front of the fire and placed lingering kisses on her bare stomach. Lulu arched her back and sighed as Johnny's lips worked their magic on her body. Lulu closed her eyes in bliss and before she knew it Johnny had removed all of their clothes.

His lips finally found hers again as he began to make love to her. He moved to her neck as she drug her fingernails up his back. Johnny grabbed one of her hands and kissed it tenderly before lacing their fingers together. He repeated the action with her other hand and held both hands over her head as he caught her lips in a fiery kiss.

Lulu couldn't believe the intense love she felt from Johnny. No matter how many times he made love to her, it was always like the first time. He was always tender and did everything to please her. She would never be happier than when he showed her his passion for her.

Johnny was in awe of the profound love he felt from Lulu. He could never make love to her enough. He would always want more. He always wanted to be as happy as he was when she was beneath him saying his name in a way that only fueled his passion for her.

Johnny placed a kiss to the pendent of Lulu's necklace and then met Lulu's smoldering gaze. Everything the necklace was meant to represent was true. Their bond was unbreakable. Their love was unstoppable. They were forever.


	6. First of Many

A/N – This is the end of another night! This one has been so fun because every chapter is just full of fluffy Jolu goodness! Be on the lookout for a new night soon as well as a special Thanksgiving one shot from me! Happy reading and I would love a review!

**Chapter 6 – First of Many**

Johnny smiled at Lulu who was laying contently in his arms on the floor in front of the fire. Lulu met his eyes and returned his smile. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Johnny," Lulu whispered.

"What, beautiful?" Johnny asked.

"Do you ever think about our future?" Lulu wondered.

"All the time," Johnny answered. "I told you that earlier."

"I know," Lulu replied. "But I meant the details. Not just us being together forever."

"What do you mean?" Johnny questioned.

"I mean, do you want to live in Port Charles forever?" Lulu clarified. "And other things."

"What other things?" Johnny asked. "What's wrong, Lu?"

"Nothing is wrong," Lulu sighed. "I was just thinking today."

"About?" Johnny prodded.

"When I saw you with Cam and Spencer," Lulu said slowly. "I just wondered if that was something you wanted."

"If I wanted to be an uncle?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"No," Lulu shook her head. "If you ever wanted to be a dad."

Lulu watched as Johnny processed what she had said. She knew it was a heavy subject, but she hadn't been able to stop thinking about having a family with him. She had to know where he stood on the idea.

"I never wanted kids," Johnny replied.

"Okay," Lulu nodded, looking away. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Lulu," Johnny said, holding her face in his hands so she was forced to look at him.

"What?" Lulu muttered, trying to fight back the tears.

"Don't cry," Johnny soothed. "I said I never wanted kids. That was past tense."

"What do you mean?" Lulu wondered.

"When I was growing up the last thing I ever wanted was to have a kid who grew up like me," Johnny explained. "I always assumed that I would be in the business forever and I knew that no child should grow up in the mob. So I never considered the possibility of being a father or even a husband. But then I met you. You made me want those things. I would love to raise a family with you. Spoil a daughter that looks like her mom. Maybe even a son that I can teach everything I know."

"Really?" Lulu asked, through her tears.

"Really," Johnny smiled. "Why are you still crying?"

"Because you saying that makes me the happiest woman alive," Lulu answered. "I want to have a family with you, too."

"Don't get me wrong," Johnny laughed, wiping away her tears. "I don't think we're ready yet and even when we do decide it's time, I will be scared as hell. My best clue on how to be a good dad is to do the exact opposite of what my father did."

"You're right," Lulu agreed. "It's not time yet. But when it is I know you'll be a great dad. You do everything right with Cam and Spencer and they love you. So will our kids."

"And you'll be a great mom," Johnny replied.

"Hopefully," Lulu said, kissing him gently. "I love you."

"I love you," Johnny responded. "I need to add some wood to the fire. Do you need anything while I'm up?"

Lulu shook her head and Johnny slipped out from under the blankets that covered them. As he added a couple of logs to the fireplace, Lulu wrapped the blanket around her and stood. She walked over to the window and watched the snow falling gently. She felt Johnny's arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back into him.

"This whole night has been perfect," Lulu breathed.

"It has," Johnny agreed, resting his chin on her shoulder. "This is the first of many perfect nights, Lulu. Not just holidays. We're going to have a perfect life."

* * *

Lulu woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. She opened her eyes and sat up, immediately looking around for Johnny. When she didn't find him, she slipped on his shirt and skipped into the kitchen. She found him in the kitchen wearing only his jeans and the "kiss the cook" apron. He was mixing pancake batter and waiting for the bacon to finish.

"What is this?" Lulu wondered.

"Christmas morning breakfast," Johnny answered, without looking at her. "Another tradition we're starting."

"Is it going to be edible?" Lulu laughed, sitting at the table.

"Edible and good," Johnny smiled. "Delicious, even."

"Since when do you cook?" Lulu asked.

"Since this week. I had my chef teach me how to make pancakes and bacon so I could surprise you," Johnny admitted. "I'm not exactly a natural, but I learned pretty quickly."

"That's sweet," Lulu observed as Johnny moved the bacon to a plate and sat down the bowl of pancake mix.

"Wow," Johnny breathed, finally looking at Lulu. "You look sexy in my clothes."

"You think so?" Lulu blushed and Johnny nodded.

"I think you better come over here and obey this apron," Johnny smirked.

"Or what?" Lulu challenged.

"Or instead of having breakfast on the table, I'll be having you on the table," Johnny replied and Lulu's mouth dropped open.

"You're only encouraging me to stay put," Lulu said with a smirk.

"Fine then," Johnny relented. "If you don't come over here and kiss me I won't do anything but eat breakfast this morning."

Lulu stood up and walked over to him, kissing him deeply. Johnny gripped her waist and Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck. Lulu finally forced herself to pull away from Johnny, breathing heavily. He laughed and kissed her forehead gently.

"You fight dirty," Lulu muttered.

"I just know your weaknesses," Johnny smiled. "Me being the biggest one."

"And you don't have a weakness for me?" Lulu wondered.

"Of course," Johnny replied, kissing her softly.

Johnny broke the kiss and went back to cooking. Lulu went to the bedroom and put on fresh clothes. She came back into the kitchen just as Johnny was setting their breakfast on the table. Lulu had to admit the food looked delicious and the coffee smelled great.

"Why did you get dressed?" Johnny asked as they ate. "I thought we could stay here all day."

"There was actually something I wanted to do today," Lulu said softly.

"What?" Johnny questioned.

"I was thinking you could meet my mom," Lulu whispered.

"Are you sure?" Johnny wondered.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "Christmas was her favorite holiday and I think she'd be happy to know I'm having a great one this year."

"I think that's a great idea," Johnny smiled. "So what do you think of your breakfast?"

"Delicious," Lulu replied. "You'll have to get that cook of yours to teach you other things. I'll tell you all of my favorite meals so you can learn them."

"Anything for you, beautiful," Johnny said lovingly.

* * *

Johnny followed Lulu through the halls of Shadybrook. She pulled on his hand as she led him to her mother's door. They stopped in front of it and Johnny watched Lulu take a deep breath and compose herself before walking inside. Johnny followed and stood near the door while Lulu sat across from her mom.

"Hey," Lulu breathed. "Merry Christmas. I know I haven't been by in a few weeks, but work has been really busy. Plus Johnny's been taking all of my free time."

Johnny smiled as Lulu continued, "He loves me so much, mom. I don't know how I got so lucky to find him. Dad even approved him. Do you see this necklace I'm wearing? Johnny gave me this for Christmas so I would always be reminded of our love. It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Johnny whispered and Lulu reached out to him.

"Come here," Lulu requested and Johnny walked towards her. "Mom, this is Johnny. I've been wanting to introduce the two of you for awhile, but I never really had the chance. I thought it would be perfect to do it today because he's the best gift I've ever gotten. Johnny, this is my mom, Laura."

"Hi, Mrs. Spencer," Johnny said respectfully, taking her hand in his. "It's an honor to meet you. I know how much Lulu loves you and I know that it means a lot to her that we're meeting. I want to thank you for Lulu. I love her more than anything and I don't know what I would do without her."

"I told you he was a charmer," Lulu laughed.

"Only for you," Johnny promised. "Mrs. Spencer, I want you to know I'm going to take care of Lulu. Her happiness is the most important thing to me and I am ready to spend the rest of my life making sure she's happy."

"And I'm going to do the same," Lulu agreed, grabbing his hand. "We're going to be together forever."

"Forever," Johnny smiled.


End file.
